


A Change of Heart

by MirkwoodPrincess



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirkwoodPrincess/pseuds/MirkwoodPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shape-shifters are not immortal. Or so we have heard. Seraphina is an exception to that rule; a member of a rare subculture of immortal shape-shifters, intent on blending in with the human world and staying out of the spotlight. Very rarely do these shifters travel alone, yet Sera makes sure to avoid other shifters and immortals.<br/>Since the beginning of time, immortals and vampires have been at war with each other; the reasons for their disagreements long since forgotten. Her distaste towards Vampires was unwavering until Sera passes Fork's city lines and bonds with the local doctor, Carlisle Cullen. A bond of this magnitude and rarity causes much uproar in the world of werewolves, shifters, and vampires, causing darkness to brew, lines to be crossed, and loyalties to be tested. In this story, you must not follow your mind; you must follow your heart for that is what will lead you away from death and towards your happily ever after. But in between, you must not be afraid to get dirty for lives will be taken and blood will be shed.<br/>Welcome to the life of Seraphina Alagaia, a shifter without a clan and the Bonded of Carlisle Cullen.<br/>AU: Esme was never turned into a vampire. She is human and married to Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Heart

(Seraphina)  
It is tough to be a shape-shifter. Particularly one that is a part of the rare subculture that finds themselves immortal as well. Now, Seraphina was not one for complaining about her heritage, but being an immortal were-leopard that had her age halted at the age of 22 did have its negative consequences. But that was a discussion for another time. For now, Sera wanted to focus on the road ahead of her, as the rain falling from the sky made it difficult to see. She hated the rain, but she supposed that she would have to get used to it as Forks, Washington was known to get quite an impressive amount of the stuff. 

In an attempt to up and restart her life again, Sera had taken out a map of the U.S., closed her eyes, stuck her finger down on a random spot, and found Forks, Washington to be her place of choice this time. So that is where she currently found herself: in her small sports car, heading towards the small town of Forks. The distance between her past life and where she was now was growing and her new life was becoming very real. She knew she would never escape those that hunted her kind, but that didn't stop her from living her life to the best she could. Day by day.

Seraphina had made it her lifestyle to avoid the small towns and cities as it was easier to be found in places with a smaller-than-average population. Hopefully, this town would prove that theory wrong. She had a good feeling about this place. 

Seraphina was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed the flashing red and blue lights that had been following her for quite some time now. Looking in her rear view mirror, Sera eyed the cop car and cursed. “Damn.” She muttered as she pulled off to the side of the road and rummaged for her license and insurance, just so she had it ready when the officer asked for it. The sound of a small tap on glass reached her ears and she rolled down her window and put on her most charming smile. The officer that bent down to her eye level was not what she had expected. The man that greeted her was middle aged, had short brown hair, a mustache of the same color, and bright blue eyes. Her eyes fluttered to the tag on his jacket: Swan. Chief Swan, a simple human. Sera needed simple. Her train of thought was brought to a halt when she realized that the Chief had asked her a question. “What was that?” She asked. The man at her window sighed and asked again. “Do you know how fast you were going, miss?” Sera answered that with a simple shake of her head. That answer seemed to require a follow-up question from the Chief.

“And am I safe to assume you do not know the speed limit on these roads either?”

Seraphina offered a quick smirk and shook her head. “I've never been in this area before. I honestly do not even remember seeing a sign that listed the speed limit for this area.” She explained, doing her best to defend herself. Getting a ticket before you even made it to your intended destination was quite a bit of bad luck. Chief Swan averted his eyes to the back of her car and saw all of her belongings stuffed in small suitcases and bags. “Is that all you have in your possession?” He pried, realizing moments later how personal that question had truly been. “My apologies.” He muttered, giving an apologetic smile. Sera reassured him with a smile of her own. “It's fine, Chief. I don't own very much as I bounce around a lot. Your town is my next destination of choice.” Seraphina explained simply. “Well I hope Forks is to your liking, however long you decide to stay. I will let you out of this ticket because you are new, but the next time, I will not be so generous.” Chief Swan said, closing his ticket pad with a quick smile. “And welcome to Forks.” He murmured before returning to his car. Sera let out a quick sigh of relief before peeling out and continuing on her way. That was a close call. She had never gotten a ticket in all her lifetime and did not want to start now. 

Not even five minutes later, the “Welcome to Forks” sign caught Sera’s eye and she gave a hint of a smile as she passed the city lines. “Time to start a new life. Again.” She thought to herself as she passed the sign. But the small bit of excitement that filled her mind was gone in an instant when blinding white pain filled her head, causing a cry to escape from between her lips. With this blinding pain also came an image that overtook her mind.

An image of vibrant golden eyes filled her head, followed by quick flashes of short blond hair, pale skin, and a beautiful smile. But it was the eyes that kept coming in waves. They were the deepest golden she had ever come across. They reminded her of maple leaves in autumn, both beautiful and deadly. While she wished that she could concentrate on those eyes, the pain was driving her off the road. In an attempt to control her car, Sera overcorrected and spun out, finally managing to flip her car completely as it rolled off the side of the road. There was pain, the sound of crunching metal, and then darkness. 

“Damn it Sera, you fool.” 

(Carlisle)

It had been days since his last hunt and as Carlisle strode into the lone hospital in Forks, he could feel his hunger taking its toll on his body. Hopefully he could find something on his lunch break today. He truly needed it. The moment he stepped through the front of Fork’s General Hospital, he was greeted with coffee and the smiling face of Callie Lane, self-designated leader of the nursing department. “Good morning, Doctor Cullen.” She said, placing the coffee in his hand, her voice as piercing as ever. If he had a choice, he would have had Callie replaced a long time ago. But, one, he was too nice to do so, and second, they were short on qualified nurses as it was. So for now, she stayed. “Good morning, Callie.” Carlisle murmured, moving past her and made for his office. Unfortunately, Callie decided it was best to follow him, despite his sudden cold demeanor. Kindness was one of Carlisle Cullen’s greatest virtues, but in scenarios like this, he was also sure that this virtue would also be his downfall. Pausing before the door of his office, Carlisle put on his most pleasant smile and turned to face Callie again. “Is there something I can help you with at this moment, Callie?” He inquired. With an all-too-cheerful smile, Callie responded quickly. “I was just about to ask you the same question.” 

With all the grace and skill of three and a half centuries of life, Carlisle maintained the gentle smile on his face. “No, I believe I am set for the moment. Thank you for the coffee, but I do have some paperwork to finish before rounds so I am going to finish that and I will see you when I am done.” And before the young nurse could say anything, Carlisle turned and disappeared in his office, embracing the dark peace and quiet that the sanctuary offered. Sitting down, he began to work, shutting out his hunger for the time being. 

Carlisle managed to finish filling out some papers and signing some others before a light knock came to his door. With a simple grace, the vampire stood and walked to the door, opening it to find Sean Larkin, Head of Pediatrics standing at his door. “Doctor Cullen, it's good to see you. Did you get my proposal for my department? I had it sent to your office last night but was told you left early.” The man inquired.

Sean had the tendency to remind Carlisle of a mouse. He was a great doctor and Carlisle enjoyed the man’s company, but it was the small beady eyes, high pitched voice, and large nose that tended to put Carlisle off. “I haven't looked at it yet but I'll take a look at it this afternoon after lunch.” Carlisle said, folding his arms across his chest. “That is all I ask. Thank you.” Larkin said, an expression of content written on his features. “Of course.” The vampire replied softly. With a quick smile, Larkin departed, leaving Carlisle in silence once again. 

Retreating back into his office, Carlisle quickly grabbed his coat and slipped it over his shoulders as he walked back out of his office, closing the door behind himself. It was now time for his day to really begin. But he got no more than ten feet down the hallway before he was hit with a blinding white pain that caused a hiss to escape between his lips. He fell against the wall, needing any support he could get as he tried to gain control of his mind again. He had not felt pain such as this in many centuries and it was crippling. As the pain finally began to subside, images began to fill Carlisle’s head. Images of deep emerald green eyes, dark brunette hair, and freckles flashed back and forth as he tried to comprehend them. There was a flash of light, paired with an image of her shoulder, which stayed clearly in his mind for long enough for her markings to catch his attentions. He saw a tattoo of small paw prints running down her arm, weaving around down to her elbow. Each paw-print varied in size, becoming smaller and smaller as they weaved down her arm until they came to a halt just above her elbow. While he was intrigued by the meaning of the tattoo, it was the eyes that he could not forget. They had history and pain written in them, along with a supernatural appeal, very much reminding him of a cat. They were sly and similar to those of a predator, but also kind and reassuring. Carlisle was all too familiar with the supernatural, but what she was, he could not guess for he could not remember coming across her kind before. His pain was brought to a final stop when the phone in his pocket rang. Pulling out his phone, Carlisle checked the caller ID: Alice. She must have had another vision. Or something else had happened. Either way, the doctor was a bit disoriented and anxious when he picked up the phone.

“Alice, what had happened?” Carlisle asked, pressing his phone to his ear. “A vision. A terrible crash on the edge of town. One car, a young woman with emerald eyes.” Alice replied, sounding worried and out of breath. “That is all I could see.” There was a momentary pause before Alice continued. “And Carlisle… I don't believe she is human.”

At those words, Carlisle’s chest tightened. Not human, rang through his head. “Thank you Alice. I will keep you updated on the situation.” And with that, Carlisle hung up and went to see about getting an ambulance out and bringing this mysterious woman in. 

It took the medics almost 45 minutes to find the wreck and safely get her out and on her way. And it took another 15 minutes before they arrived back, but when they did, hospital staff were ready. It was not often that Forks had any major traumas but it was made sure that the hospital staff were prepared nonetheless. Having to explain why paramedics were being sent out when nothing had been called in had made the whole process take a bit longer than was necessary, yet after a few minutes of questionable bickering, Carlisle sent everyone on their way with one glance of his dark golden eyes.

When the ambulance pulled up with flashing lights and blaring sirens, Carlisle and plenty of nursing staff were waiting to provide care. The back doors of the ambulance opened and four paramedics slid out, carrying the patient. “Unidentified woman who crashed her car just inside city lines. Her stats are fluctuating and her blood pressure is above normal at 140 over 90. She has a major break of the femur, which we set it in the field. She also had a major wound to her neck, just missing her carotid artery. Temperature is 101.4.” The first paramedic said, handing Carlisle a clipboard with all the information they gathered on it. “Thank you Karen.” Carlisle murmured quickly before gesturing to an open bed across the room. “Set her over there.” He ordered, setting the clipboard down on the main counter as he moved over to assess his new patient. “How you knew she was there, I will never guess.” Karen uttered as the unidentified woman was carried past; Carlisle waved the comment aside without a second thought. He was used to observations such as these. 

By the time he got to where he had gestured to have the paramedics set her, she had been removed from the backboard and set on the bed. Despite the now hectic environment of the ER, Carlisle was able to find peace. It was that peace of mind he found in these hectic scenarios that many said made him one of the best in the field. Having centuries of experience was an added benefit to his skill.

Slipping into a pair of gloves, Carlisle took out a light, opened her eyes and flashed the light through them, checking for responsiveness. Emerald green reflected back at him, as was expected, and thankfully, her pupils showed a good response. Carlisle navigated himself through the crowded bedside to check on the wound on her neck. It was quite deep and would obviously need stitches. “How is her leg?” He asked, expecting his question to be answered. “We are casting it now. It should be done in minutes.” Someone replied from down the table. “Good. Now I need all non-essential nurses and doctors to leave the bed now please. If you are not working on her, I ask that you find somewhere else to lend your hands. And I'll need someone to order a head and neck CT.” Carlisle said as he began cleaning the wound on her neck. Numbing the area, Carlisle began sewing the wound close. If his skill held true and the woman before him was indeed of supernatural origin, then there would be no scar.

“Doctor, she's waking up.” One of the nurses murmured. Carlisle’s hands paused and he lifted his eyes and saw that the nurse spoke true. The woman’s eyes were fluttering open and moments later, she tensed and her eyes searched the room. For the first time in a while, Carlisle found himself almost unable to speak. “Hello.” He rumbled, finally getting her attention. “I need you to be still while I close your injury.” Carlisle explained softly. At the sound of his voice, her eyes shifted to his. When she did that, Carlisle’s breath caught in his throat. Before now, he had been unsure that this was the woman whose eyes he had seen in his mind earlier, yet as she stared at him, he knew for sure that this was her. It took a moment before a bit of recognition crossed her eyes as well. “I know you.” She whispered out, wincing a bit in pain. Returning her eyes to his, Carlisle saw fear begin to mix itself in with her recognition. No, not fear, Carlisle thought. Anger. Hatred. Confusion. But fear was not the prime emotion, the doctor realized. But the fact that she recognized him gave him pause. Had that painful vision he had had earlier been a two-way vision? That was the only reasonable answer he could come up with.

There were so many questions he wished to inquire of her, yet she needed rest and he needed to finish. “Try not and speak anymore. I will finish here as quickly as I can.” Carlisle murmured before returning to the wound on hand. She had still yet to relax; this woman did not trust him, nor did it seem, did she trust anyone else. To put her at as much ease as he could, Doctor Cullen kept a simple smile on his face and finished quickly. It was clear that she knew what he was and was afraid of him; most people were when they knew what he was and how old he was. “I have finished. Try and get some rest.” Carlisle said to her, before turning to depart, seeing the weariness written in her features. Before he left completely, Carlisle turned partially and looked back at her. She was quite beautiful and he did not even know her name. “What are you called?” He whispered, more to himself than anything but she must have heard him because she supplied an answer.

“Seraphina Aglaia is my name.”

Seraphina. Carlisle repeated the name a couple times in his mind and smiled before disappearing to a much needed lunch break. Seraphina would be fine for the next hour and it was time to hunt. His body and mind needed a break. Before he left, he had one of the nurses prepare her for her CT. Seraphina could rest then, as CT’s did not often require much participation from the patient.

With one final glance backwards, the ancient vampire stepped out into the damp Washington weather and stopped, taking everything in. There was a slight breeze, but Carlisle did not feel its effects as any normal being would, but for added effect, he had slipped into a sports jacket, intent on looking the part of a normal human being. As Carlisle melded into the surrounding forest, one word rippled across his concentration. Seraphina.

(Seraphina)

Moments after the Doctor disappeared to God-knows-where, Seraphina was whisked down to where the hospital held their big fancy machinery and was placed in the CT scanner. As she was wheeled to her destination, Seraphina was passed by a couple employees and residents of Forks, each person giving her a glance that either held sympathy, curiosity, or a bit of both. News must travel fast in these small towns, as it seemed that everyone had heard of the new arrival and her grand entrance. What a name to make for herself. After being rolled into the room with the scanner, Sera sat up on her bed and swung her legs over the side. The cast that bandaged her left leg was heavy and her body groaned at the sudden movements. One of the nurses that came along with her came up next to her, offering to help her move to the scanning bed. Sera, despite her stubborn personality, welcomed the help. With a couple clumsy hops, Seraphina managed to slide herself onto the scanning table, knowing that she would not be able to find a comfortable position no matter how she shifted so she made no attempt to try. The nurse that had helped her over to the scanner had left and moments later, a gentle voice spoke over the intercom wired in the CT machine. “I’ll need you to stay as still as possible. This should only take a couple minutes.” And then there was only the silence of her mind and the humming of the machine. With her heightened senses, the whirring of the machine began to give Sera a headache and in an attempt to ignore it, she began to daydream. Even when she attempted to stop herself from thinking about him, Seraphina’s thoughts shifted to the vampire with stunning golden eyes and a smile that was gentler than any she had seen before. But before she got any farther than those thoughts, Sera stopped herself with a quick scolding.

Out of all the places she could have chosen, she had to choose the one town with vampires. If there was a coven of vampires here, who knows what else roamed these streets. 

“God Sera, you are a fool. And you're an even bigger fool for considering the idea of staying.”

But the fact that there had been a vampire at her neck, healing her and not drinking her dry, left her reason to be curious. The doctor had been young, at least he looked young, and his hair was a dirty blond. His eyes were the same golden color she had seen before her crash, except the color had been a lot more vivid in person. And his iris’ has been rimmed in black, giving her the hint that he was hungry but had exceptional self control, as no one looked to have been fed upon. This doctor of hers was a lot better looking than any movie actor she had seen in her lifetime, and that was saying something. He had a weary look to him, like he carried a great weight on his shoulders. From the whispers of nurses around her as she was returned to her previous room, she managed to get a name. Carlisle Cullen. It had a simple ring to it, and by the looks of it, every female in the hospital, married or not, seemed to be vying for some piece of him, whether it be a simple praise, or a passing glance. He seemed to have a large choice of companions, yet he did not seem the type to have more than one companion. And he did not have a ring on his finger, leaving it to be assumed he was unmarried. Sera did not quite want to admit this but she could see what all the hype was about. Carlisle Cullen was six feet of handsome. Despite his supernatural appeal, Sera was apprehensive in his presence. And she had every reason to be. Finally, her bed was wheeled into the room she had been placed in before, and she relaxed just a bit. Not completely, but her mind was more at ease than it had been when she had first arrived.

Sera and her kind had been raised since birth to despise vampire kind, yet she found herself able to overcome that ingrained anger and find herself thankful that the doctor helped her. Because of what she was, she did heal faster than normal humans, but greater wounds such as the ones she sustained in the accident needed to be placed and sewn properly before she could be healed. It all hurt but the medication they placed her on helped numb down the pain, but she still ached most everywhere on her body. She could already feel her body healing her wounds and she knew that at this rate, any sign of injury would be gone in the next few days. But what would be hard to explain would be why a broken bone and a laceration that almost severed her carotid artery healed in a couple days without so much as a scar or limp. Sera supposed she would have to have a conversation with the Doc about that. The squeaking of shoes against tile and the sound of voices broke her peace and quiet.

The sheet that separated her from the rest of the patients was flung aside and in walked Chief Swan, seemingly upset. “It seems you've found yourself in a bit of a bind.” He murmured, his eyes gesturing to the wound on her neck. “The first major accident in a while and you had to do it out of my sight.” The Chief said, folding his arms across his chest. Sera couldn't help but give a sheepish grin. “Sorry, Chief. I'll remember to have you there the next time I roll my car into a ditch.” Sera replied, amusement written in her eyes. For a moment, the Chief held onto his serious expression, but it was not a moment later that a hint of a smile crossed his face. “Just don't do it again, alright?” He said, raising an eyebrow in question. “Yes Sir.” She replied, giving him a quick salute. Chief Swan gave a bit of a laugh before stepping up and sticking out his hand. “Call me Charlie.”

Pushing herself up, Sera gripped his hand and shook it. “A pleasure to officially meet you. My name is Seraphina, but most call me Sera.” She introduced herself, sitting back down with a groan as her muscles moved around. “How are you feeling?” Charlie asked. Sera gave a sigh and gave him a hopeless smile. “I feel like I've been in a car wreck. And my heads killing me.” Sera murmured, pressing her hand against her temple. It was then that a realization hit her. “My car? Where is it?” She asked the Chief, her stomach doing a bit cold.

That car had been with her for many decades and had been with her through five different cities. “There was quite a bit of damage done, but it was taken to the shop in town and is currently being fixed up. That is actually the reason behind my visit today. I need a statement.” Charlie said, pulling a notepad out of his front pocket.

Sera gave a bit of a smirk and set her hands on her lap. “And here I was thinking you just wanted to visit me. But ask your questions.” She said, gesturing for him to start. Over her centuries of life, she had learned that humans had an odd way of dealing with any sort of accident, needing statements and witnesses, along with pictures of the scene. After a while, she had begun to understand the reasoning behind the entire process, but had only had to deal with it a couple times. Thankfully.

“Can you remember what caused the accident?” Charlie asked.

Yes, Sera could not forget the reasons for her crash, yet she could not explain that to Charlie.

'Yes, I do remember. I am a were-leopard and as I was crossing city lines, my mind bonded with that of the local vampire, who happens to be your town’s Doctor.'

Yeah, that most likely would not go over well. And with perfect timing, it seemed that Carlisle’s break was over as the blond Doctor returned to stand at the counter across the room. Sera observed him over the Chief’s shoulder as he snapped off the top of a pen and began filling out some sort of paperwork. His hand paused a moment and his head lifted and turned in her direction. His features softened a bit when she caught his eye. Tilting her head to the side, Sera spent a mere moment trying to read him. He was different than any other vampire she had come across. Ancient and wise, and his eyes held a great respect for the world; as if he had seen things that no one should ever see. Before too long, she broke her gaze away and returned to the task at hand. “I'm sorry, what was the question again?” Sera asked, giving Charlie a look of apology.

A small laugh escaped his lips before he asked his question again. “The onset of a severe migraine is what caused the accident. I did not feel it coming and suddenly my head felt as if it were going to explode and I was blind in my left eye. I felt the car flip over and then I remember waking up here earlier this morning.” Seraphina murmured, her eyes following as Charlie wrote down quick notes. “No passengers, I'm guessing?” He asked. The look Seraphina tossed his way gave him his answer and Charlie laughed. “I believe that is all I have to ask of you at this moment. But once you're up and walking, I ask that you come to the station so you can fill out some paperwork.” Charlie said with a final smile as he stood up to leave. “Get better quick.” The man said before disappearing with a final wave. “I will, Chief.” Sera called out before relaxing back into her bed. Finally some peace and quiet.

“Are you up for filling out some more paperwork?” A voice as smooth as chocolate asked. Sera nearly let a growl escape her lips. 'Damn Doctor and his attractive voice', Sera thought, sighing internally. The last thing she needed to happen to her would be finding the vampire she was supposed to detest to be attractive. Her eyes flickered open as the sound of a chuckle reached her ears. “I do not know whether to thank you for the compliment or scold you for cursing your doctor. And your CT showed that your head and neck are fine, you will just be a bit sore for a while.” Carlisle said, amusement lighting up the golden orbs of his eyes as he set the clipboard down on the table next to her bed before pulling up a chair and sitting down. “You weren't supposed to hear that.” Sera snarled, hiding the hint of a smile that threatened to overtake her features. She was used to the idea of having her thoughts to herself, and here this vampire was, hearing snippets of her thoughts.

Suddenly, her eyebrows furrowed in a bout of confusion. “How did you hear that?” She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Carlisle let out a huff, crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms across his chest. “I was going to ask you the same thing. I have never been able to read minds, yet some of your thoughts are reverberating through my mind as clear as day.” Carlisle said, tilting his head to the side for a moment as if he was curious to know every detail about her. 'What is she?'

The question rippled through her head as if it had been spoken aloud. Sera’s jaw clenched as she realized the origin of the question. “Have you never met a Shifter, Vampire?” Sera whispered, probably in a harsher tone than was needed but she was afraid and curious at the same time, which caused her to act out in defense. Three centuries of living on your own in a situation like hers gave her valid cause to not to trust many, let alone the race of beings she was raised to despise. A look of surprise crossed Carlisle’s expression before disappearing behind his usual mask of cool collectedness. His reaction made it seem as if he had not expected her to hear that question. Sera would definitely have to get used to this.  
“I do not believe this to be the best place to discuss such topics. I suggest you fill out that paperwork and let me discharge you and we will discuss this later. If you wish to have answers to your questions, I ask that you attend dinner with me at the Lodge when I get off. Chief Swan informed me that all your belongings have been moved into a room at the motel just down the street. I will get someone to help you as needed. I will be finished at around 7:00 this evening. I hope you do not mind that I pick you up.” Carlisle said, standing up to depart. Sera noticed that the last part of his little speech was not a question, but more of a courteous statement. She found his forthcoming attitude to be oddly charming.  
He must have taken her glowering silence as acceptance as Carlisle Cullen turned away, clearly intending to go care for his other duties. "The faster you finish that paperwork, the faster you are able to leave. It is clear I make you quite nervous." Carlisle’s voice rang through her mind like liquid.

Picking up the papers, Sera found herself scowling. "You do not make me nervous. Simply…anxious. I am supposed to hate you and your kind. And now, we seem to be bonded, which when it happens between two beings, one of them not a shape-shifter, is a rarity in itself. I am simply confused by this situation." Sera replied, scribbling out quick answers to the questions asked on the papers before her. For a moment, Seraphina felt his confusion cross her mind. “Bonded?” He inquired his interest apparent. The corner of Sera’s mouth curled up in the beginning of a smile. “A discussion for another time.” Sera responded, which caused him to laugh for a moment. There was a moment’s pause before Carlisle spoke, the words he said sending chills down her spine.

"I can feel your hatred for Vampire-kind, yet that is not what you feel when you think of me. I, nor my family, are like other vampires. I ask you to give us a chance."  
In all honesty, Sera knew he was right. He was charming and had managed to smile his way into taking her to dinner, despite the known fact that Vampires do not need to consume food. While she wanted to decline him on the simple fact that he was a vampire, Sera had accepted on one reason: through this odd bond of theirs, she had felt the kindest being she had ever come across. Carlisle Cullen held a great amount of love for the world and that was what convinced her that he might be someone worth looking into. 

"I will give you a chance, Carlisle Cullen. But I ask that you give me the same. And I do not hate you, nor do I fear you completely. I just do not understand you. And that is reason enough to give me pause. But you ask for a chance, and that is what you will receive. But I cannot promise pleasantries." 

The sound of beautiful laughter filled her mind. "I do not expect anything less than what I received earlier. However the evening goes, I find myself looking forward to it."

Despite her attempts to stop it, a smile took over her features and butterflies overwhelmed her stomach. He was dangerously good with words and it would get him in trouble one day.


End file.
